


Angry Boy

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, about Derek Hale, how derek learns how to trust, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: It's not his fault





	Angry Boy

**Author's Note:**

> one of the first poems i wrote about derek hale

There’s an angry boy  
Who bares his teeth  
And shouts a lot  
But it’s not his fault, it’s not  
They ask where are the parents  
Who never taught him to behave  
But they’re long gone  
And it’s not their fault

 

There’s an angry boy  
Who chases everyone off  
And glares a lot  
Oh, but it’s not his fault  
They ask where are his siblings  
With whom he laughed and danced  
But they’re long gone  
And it’s not their fault

 

There’s an angry boy  
Who loved a girl once  
She was the first thing he lost  
And even that is not his fault  
They ran together hand in hand  
Until her last breath in his arms  
Made him start thinking  
It’s all his fault

 

There was once a woman  
Who smiled sweetly while she lied  
And then killed a lot  
Which certainly isn’t his fault  
He wonders why he let her in  
Let her pour fire in his veins  
It’s still burning, it won’t stop  
Because he believes it’s all his fault

 

There’s an angry man  
Who’s still just a boy  
And blames himself a lot  
Even when it’s not his fault  
Be careful if you love him  
Because he doesn’t mind bleeding  
Everything he loved is everything he lost  
And he’ll tell you it’s all his fault

 

There’s an angry man  
Who’s so afraid  
Of trust and love  
That how to live he forgot  
He’s dying and you save him  
He says he’ll kill you if you don’t  
He threatens you a lot  
But if you knew his story, you’d know it’s not his fault

 

There’s an angry man  
Who’s drowning  
Because he’s always fought  
And now you know it’s not his fault  
You almost give your life for his  
Because you understand  
Your mother’s gone, your father hurt  
And you think it’s all your fault

 

There’s an angry man  
Who looks at you  
Like you’ve hit his only soft spot  
It’ll be his fault  
If he keeps letting you near  
If he holds you dear  
In his web of pain you’ll be caught  
And your death will be all his fault

 

There’s an angry man  
Who’s not so angry  
Since you’ve touched his heart  
Every day you tell him “it’s not your fault”  
And he listens to you like no one’s done  
No one but your mom  
One day he’ll be deep in thought  
And say “we did the best we could, it’s neither of our faults”


End file.
